guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Breeze
Is this the right icon? --Fyren 02:55, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) : Yes --Tetris L 03:31, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) ::It appears to have an ankh on it in game. --Fyren 03:46, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) Yea, this is the wrong icon :The correct icon has been added --Hewus 12:34, 14 Aug 2005 (EST) Remark It says here that secondary monks can only be aqquired through Skill Trainer or Signet of Capture, but later on in game if a player changes their class from their Default secondary to monk, without having been a secondary monk before, they will unlock Healing Breeze. I'd like to be able to put this in the article, but wouldn't it be classed as a sort of PvE spoiler? --Jamie 21:57, 1 March 2006 (CST) 20% progression does that really need to be on the progression? it looks kinda weird, and it's not really part of the skill. are we going to add that to every enchantment? --Honorable Sarah 10:17, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :It's useful ^^ I only added it to this one — Skuld 11:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Mantra of persistence lengthening would be useful, a bit harder to do though — Skuld 11:02, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::TBH I don't really see the use in the progression, it's simple basic maths to work out the new duration. The progression would be useful if it showed how much of an increase in healing a 20% mod can provide in raw numbers but simply saying 12s instead of 10s seems a bit too hand-holding.GregPalo 11:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :not saying it's not useful, just that it's a) non-standard and b) bleedingly obvious c) against the definition of "progression". this would be great for a variable duration enchantment like AtB, but kinda meaningless for a static duration enchant.--Honorable Sarah 21:38, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree with the others for the same reason, the +20% progression is not particularly informative. It could be mentioned in the notes, but not as part of the progression box. --8765 22:43, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I also think it should be removed. --68.142.14.52 23:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::It should be removed. Anyone with at least a 3rd grade education can do the math for themselves in a fraction of a second. (T/ ) 23:20, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I axed it. No reason for this to exist. The whole point of the progression tables is that they outline relationships that aren't obvious unless you solve the function and twiddle your stats around a lot. What happens when you apply an Enchanting item? It says right there in the description just how much it extends the duration! A note on stacking somewhere might be okay, but this is just ridiculous. Should Gash list the Deep Wound duration I can inflict with a Cruel sword hilt? Should every Illusion spell have a table for Mantra of Persistence? The numbers associated with those skills are a lot more complicated than the simple "take 10 seconds and add 2" that was filled in here. — 130.58 (talk) (23:30, 2 June 2006 (CDT)) btw the HB was just an example, it would have been more use on stuff with variable duration. that was just a line for fixed ones — Skuld 03:41, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :It's not worth doing. Can you imagine some of the gobbledygook that would develop if we tried to list the effects of Mantra of Persistence or Blessed Aura or Blessed Aura + an Enchanting staff or whatever? All sorts of huge lists, many of them with more than 2 dimensions. Given that it's trivial to calculate this stuff as long as the values are exposed (unlike with variable values in skills, since the attribute:value relationship definitely isn't exposeD), it would be a terrible pain in the ass to create and maintain these tables. :Any informational value such tables might have is completely eclipsed by how much confusion they would create. — 130.58 (talk) (03:51, 3 June 2006 (CDT)) Related Skills Section Please someone, remove the related skills section in this article or I will. Many skills in this game provide health regeneration. I mean, Restful breeze ends if u attack, Shield of regeneration provide +40 armor and Weapon of Warding is a weapon spell that also provide block chance. None of them are really related to Healing Breeze part from the health regeneration. --Arthas 03:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, but thats the stupidest reason I've ever heard. You might as well have said: Please someone, remove the related skills section, because FOX hasn't created a decent comedy for at least 3 years.--4.243.42.254 03:12, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :There are many skills that give health regen, but most are exclusively self targeting, if anything we could add Blood Bond to the related skills. (it is target other only though so not really related enough) -Ezekiel 04:15, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Blood bond gives yourself health degeneration, healing breeze does not... That skill is no where related to healing breeze. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 04:20, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::-_-, the skills in the related skills list all give health regen to the target, in particular they are all target ally spells. I pointed out blood bond because if you look at the health regen quick reference it is the only other spell that grants health regen directly to another party member (Come to think of it, isn't there a paragon shout that's not listed; I'll go look) and I did already say that it's not related because it's target other ally (target ally regen is the common source between the related skills so far listed, the degen is a price for casting equivalent to the additional cost of shield of regen and not relevant) -Ezekiel 06:34, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::If a link to the regen/degen skills quick reference exists, ''why have related skills at all? They're all listed in the quick reference! --Kale Ironfist 07:32, 19 September 2007 (CDT) LOL They buffed it HAHHAHAH!! Ressmonkey 01:57, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Rofl...I think this could actually be slightly useful now with a 20% Enchanting mod. 18 seconds of +10 regen. Or, combine with Extend Enchantments for more seconds :) (T/ ) 02:05, 9 November 2007 (UTC) HahahaSwift Thief 02:17, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Though you won't get that 10 health regen unless you have rank 17 in Healing Prayers, correct? I think this skill got a buff that really, isn't necessary. I'd be shocked if this one stays around, though it is fun to play with for the time being. I can already see the increase of Wammo's now. Vig Spirit + Healing Breeze buffs? haha Isk8 02:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :This is the first buff of this skill I know of. Can only be a good thing! --90.194.176.90 07:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes. My wammo is happy indeed. --Blue.rellik 07:42, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Laugh all you want, this skill *finally* does not suck anymore. It is now slightly better then healother, which says a lot. ::::But you can't infuse with Healing Breeze ;) I totally lolled when I read Brealing Heeze was buffed, what were Anet thinking ^^ Gogo Wammo! -- -- talkpage 13:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::What ANET was thinking is how inefficient this skill was for monks to use, which has been a complaint about this skill since the early days of Guild Wars (Prophecies). This skill was always best as a degen counter, but as far as healing goes, it was more efficient for monks to heal using Orison twice due to Divine Favor. So in essence, the buff was needed because most good players consider this a noob skill on Monks due to being high energy and inefficient. I really don't think it will have a huge impact on wammo builds, as all it really does is help with energy management. In PvE my wammo uses VS/HB already and then turtles using Bonetti's Defense whenever short on energy. --Falseprophet 16:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :This seems to be useful in PvE to heal tanks. It's now 270 hp + DF bonus @ 14 healing. Also if one is an invinci-monk one gets more skills to ones arsenal. 88.195.166.209 13:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC)